


Oreo Fik

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mostly Crack, Oreos, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 18:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5466518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– To co z tym ciastkiem?</p><p>Steve poprawił się na krześle i oparł ramiona na stole, splatając je w dość formalnym geście. Jego wzrok wylądował na misce, jak gdyby dosadnie kontemplował jej zawartość. Bucky właściwie nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Czy ciastka były zatrute? Jeśli tak, to pewnie nie leżałyby na środku kuchennego stołu... Chociaż kto wie.</p><p>Rogers wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął:</p><p>– To są ciastka oreo – wytłumaczył. – Są bardzo istotne w dzisiejszej popkulturze. Wiem, że wiele cię ominęło, tak samo jak mnie, i z tego powodu chcę cię wprowadzić w sytuację. Ja byłem zmuszony zrobić to na własną rękę, ale ty masz mnie, więc nie musisz się martwić.</p><p>***</p><p>Czyli historia o oreo, współczesnej kulturze i erekcji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oreo Fik

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pauliewhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pauliewhat/gifts).



> Fik sprzed paru miesięcy (dopiero dziś się ogarnęłam na tyle, aby go poprawić)  
> Wszelkie podziękowania wędrują w kierunku mojej cudownej dziewczyny, dzięki której fik najpierw powstał, a dzisiaj został z powrotem odnaleziony xD  
> Tekst nie zawiera lokowania produktu ani tym bardziej żadnych poważnych treści, to czysty crack na temat ciastek

To były zwykłe ciastka.

Podstępnie stały na górnej półce w kuchni w Stark Tower. Avengersi zarezerwowali sobie dziesiąte piętro podczas jednego z kilkunastu remontów, z którymi kolejne szalone wynalazki Tony'ego wcale nie były związane. Także parę wybuchów, zburzonych ścian i niebezpieczeństw na skalę światową później, każdy z ich drużyny miał w wieży swój drugi dom. Były tam sypialnie (nikt oprócz właściciela oficjalnie tam nie mieszkał, ale zdarzało się im spędzać więcej nocy w tygodniu w wieży niż poza nią), łazienki, siłowania, kuchnia, salon i ogromna półka z filmami, dzięki której w każdą piątkową noc urządzali sobie maratony.

Oczywiście mieli swoje wzloty i upadki, ponieważ Tony był bardzo emocjonalny względem swoich ulubionych filmów, Clint wiecznie zdradzał zakończenia, a Thor razem ze Steve'em często nie rozumieli zawiłego języka science fiction, ale w gruncie rzeczy ich maratony filmowe były całkiem spokojnym i miłym rytuałem.

Bucky z początku właściwie nie wiedział, czy chciał stać się częścią tej małej społeczności. Nie był pewien, czy _powinien_ , ale również obawiał się, czy w ogóle był na to gotowy. Steve nie zapytał go o zdanie. Pewnego dnia wyciągnął go z ciemnego, pustego mieszkania (które załatwił byłemu Zimowemu Żołnierzowi Nick Fury, a jeżeli Fury miał jakąś jedną wadę poza wieczną otoczką tajemnicy, był to na pewno zły gust co do wybierania innym kwater). Rogers zaprowadził przyjaciela do wielkiego, strzelistego budynku jak gdyby nigdy nic, nie oferując wyjaśniania.

Nagle okazało się, że Bucky miał tam już własne miejsce przy stole, sypialnię, a nawet fotel, na którym mógł siedzieć podczas maratonów. Tony z ciekawością przyglądał się jego metalowemu ramieniu, a Clint parę razy zażartował na temat tego, że Stark i jego zamierza rozebrać na części. Bucky tylko uniósł brwi.

Z Natashą Barnes dogadywał się chyba najlepiej. Właściwie nie potrzebowali słów, żeby nawiązać relację, co nie znaczyło, że w ogóle nie rozmawiali. Jednak najważniejsze było to, że Bucky mógł w towarzystwie dziewczyny czuć się pewnie nawet w ciszy i właściwie jedno spojrzenie mówiło więcej niż tysiąc słów.

Thor był ciekawym indywiduum. Z tego, co Bucky zrozumiał, gromowładny był bogiem z innego świata, ale przez pewien czas James nie miał pewności, czy to nie był tylko jeden z głupich żartów Clinta. Kiedy okazało się, że Odinson faktycznie pochodził z Asgardu, Bucky chciał go zapytać jak tam jest, ale się powstrzymał. I tak miał już szczęście, że był w takim miejscu, wśród osób, które zdawały się nie chcieć go ani skrzywdzić, ani do niczego zmusić, co i tak było już niezłym osiągnięciem.

Z czasem Bucky zaczął się coraz bardziej otwierać na ludzi wokół siebie. Jego „dawna” osobowość od czasu do czasu dawała o sobie znać, chociaż James nie był już tą samą osobą. Jednak nie mógł wyzbyć się całkowicie zarówno swoich cech sprzed wojny, jak i toksycznej osobowości Zimowego Żołnierza. Wszyscy to zaakceptowali, a przynajmniej zdawali się nie mieć nic przeciwko.

Jedyną osobą, która się dziwnie zachowywała, był Steve. Nie stanowiło to szczególnie zadziwiającej kwestii, jako że Rogers znał go lata i mógł być nieprzyzwyczajony do jego nowej postaci. Ale nie. Steve po prostu się starał. Jego uwaga była praktycznie cały czas skupiona na Buckym, blondyn wciąż wpadał na nowe pomysły, aby swojemu przyjacielowi pomóc się przystosować albo nawiązać więcej relacji.

Tym razem to okazało się po prostu idiotyczne.

Bucky wpatrywał się tępo w miskę ciastek, które zostały ściągnięte w górnej półki w kuchni w niewiadomym celu. Steve zaś przybrał jeden z najbardziej poważnych wyrazów twarzy, kiedy usiadł naprzeciwko niego.

– Wiesz, co to jest?

– Ciastko? – odpowiedział Bucky, nie będąc do końca pewien, czy powinien wynieść z okrągłego ciastka oreo jakieś metaforyczne znaczenie. Słodycze bardzo się zmieniły od czasów wojny. Wtedy było trudno zdobyć choćby kawałek czekolady, a co dopiero mnóstwo kolorowych batoników i żelków.

Bucky pamiętał tak dobrze, jak gdyby to było wczoraj, kiedy na któreś z kolei święta przyniósł całą tabliczkę czekolady. Spełniała ona rolę jednego z domniemanych dań wigilijnych. Steve oczywiście był chory, także leżał pod dość potężną warstwą kołder. Bucky szybko również się tam znalazł, chociaż Rogers gorączkowo sprzeciwiał się, jako że jego przyjaciel na pewno się zarazi, co ten zbył jedynie śmiechem.

To chyba była jedna z ulubionych Wigilii Jamesa. Większość czasu spędzili leżąc pod kołdrami, układając plany na przyszłość. Steve opowiadał, jaki ostatnio widział film w kinie. Bucky słuchał z ciekawością, chociaż nigdy nie był fanem filmów. Zazwyczaj chodził na nie tylko po to, żeby Steve przypadkiem nie wdał się w kolejną bójkę.

– Buck?

– Słucham cię – zapewnił go James.

– Wcale nie.

– To co z tym ciastkiem?

Steve poprawił się na krześle i oparł ramiona na stole, splatając je w dość formalnym geście. Jego wzrok wylądował na misce, jak gdyby dosadnie kontemplował jej zawartość. Bucky właściwie nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać. Czy ciastka były zatrute? Jeśli tak, to pewnie nie leżałyby na środku kuchennego stołu... Chociaż kto wie.

Rogers wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął:

– To są ciastka oreo – wytłumaczył. – Są bardzo istotne w dzisiejszej popkulturze. Wiem, że wiele cię ominęło, tak samo jak mnie, i z tego powodu chcę cię wprowadzić w sytuację. Ja byłem zmuszony zrobić to na własną rękę, ale ty masz mnie, więc nie musisz się martwić.

Bucky uniósł brwi.

– Co ty nie powiesz...

– Dowiedziałem się tego od Tony'ego.

– Rozumiem – odparł Bucky, ponieważ w tym momencie faktycznie zrozumiał, że to najprawdopodobniej był kolejny żart Starka, który Steve wziął odrobinę zbyt dosłownie. Za każdym razem wyglądało to dość uroczo, Bucky musiał to przyznać, jednak na dłuższą metę było nieco niepraktyczne. W końcu brunet nie wiedział, jak daleko posunie się jego wtajemniczanie w tajniki popkultury.

Po chwili Steve wziął jedno ciastko i ułożył je sobie na dłoni, co było marną formą prezentacji. Bucky zdziwił się, że jego przyjaciel nie narysował wielkiego plakatu z jakimś chwytliwym sloganem na tę wyjątkową okazję.

– Ciastko oreo symbolizuje niesamowicie ważne i uniwersalne wartości. Tak jak za naszych czasów do przezwyciężania trudności motywowało wojsko, teraz powstały małe, subtelne rzeczy, które tak samo wpływają na dzisiejsze społeczeństwo. Jest ich niezliczona ilość, ale mizernie wyglądające ciastko okazało się właśnie jednym z najważniejszych.

Wtedy ni stąd ni zowąd na stole pojawiły się dwa kubki ciepłego mleka. Skąd je Steve wziął, i kiedy je podgrzał pozostawało dla Bucky'ego tajemnicą. Jeden kubek został postawiony przed nim w tym samym momencie, kiedy Steve wskazał na miskę.

– Weź swoje ciastko – powiedział i brzmiało to co najmniej tak, jak gdyby blondyn rozpoczynał arcyważny rytuał.

Bucky zrobił jak mu kazano. Wziął ciastko do ręki i zaczął obracać je sobie między palcami, czym zasłużył na karcące spojrzenie ze strony przyjaciela, jako że nie bierze sprawy na poważnie. Brakowało tylko tego, żeby Bucky ciastko przez przypadek upuścił. Wtedy Steve pewnie dostałby apopleksji.

– Teraz przekręć jeden czekoladowy herbatnik – poinstruował dalej.

– Tylko jeden? – dopytywał się Bucky z lekką ironią, której Steve nie wychwycił.

– Tak, to kluczowa część.

Barnes przytaknął. Po części miał nadzieję, że rytuał będzie już powoli zmierzał ku końcowi, ale z drugiej strony nie chciałby rozczarować Steve'a, który wiele wagi przywiązywał do tej konkretnej sytuacji.

Także brunet postanowił wciąż podążać według reguł. Sięgnął swoim metalowym ramieniem do czekoladowego herbatnika. Postarał się go przekręcić. Nie przewidział jedynie tego, że ciastko zacznie kruszyć mu się w dłoniach pod zbyt dużej wpływem siły, jaką włożył w przekręcanie. Na skutek tego w jego dłoniach ostały się jedynie okruszki.

Steve wybałuszył oczy. Wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, po czym się powstrzymał, tylko po to, żeby ułożyć to sobie jeszcze raz w głowie i stwierdzić:

– To nie twoja wina – zapewnił od razu. – Ale...

– Ale?

– Powinieneś być nieco delikatniejszy. Może użyj swojej drugiej ręki. Nie, żeby mi się twoja metalowa ręka nie podobała – dodał i zamilkł. Dopiero po paru sekundach zorientował się, co właśnie powiedział. – Chodzi mi o to, że ją akceptuję, bo jest częścią ciebie. Ale przy drugiej ręce będzie ci łatwiej wyważyć odpowiednią siłę – dokończył, chociaż brzmiało to bardziej na pytanie niż na stwierdzenie.

Mimo wszystko, zaległa między nimi niezręczna cisza. Steve spuścił wzrok, a Bucky uniósł lekko brwi, podczas gdy na jego ustach grał cień uśmiechu.

– Podoba ci się moja metalowa ręka?

– Nie – odpowiedział Steve zbyt szybko.

– Czyli jej nie akceptujesz?

– Tego nie powiedziałem.

– Czyli...

– Mógłbyś wziąć kolejne ciastko? – zapytał Rogers nerwowo.

Z następnym już nie poszło aż tak źle. Kakaowy herbatnik odkleił się łatwo od białego kremu, przez co Steve szeroko się uśmiechnął.

– Teraz musisz polizać krem.

Bucky spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– To nie żart – zapewnił go Steve.

Blondyn sam zademonstrował to, czego od Bucky'ego wymagał, po czym z powrotem przymocował herbatnik do kremu. James skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie czerpał przyjemności z obserwowania jak Steve lizał biały krem, chociaż nie miałby problemu z przyznaniem się do tego. Co bardziej by go martwiło, to reakcja Steve'a.

Bucky również polizał ciastko, ale o wiele bardziej niż przesłodzony smak, zdziwiły go zaróżowione policzki Steve'a. Może w takim razie Rogers wcale nie przyjąłby aż tak źle jego wyznania.

Chociaż nie było w tamtym momencie czasu na to, żeby rozważać takie rzeczy. W końcu nastała pora najważniejszej części rytuału, a mianowicie zamoczenia ciastka w mleku. Steve zrobił to pierwszy i zjadł kawałek ciastka. Następnie wbił wzrok w Bucky'ego wyczekująco.

– Teraz twoja kolej.

Bez przekonania Barnes włożył ciastko do mleka. Patrzył się równocześnie cały czas na przyjaciela, więc nawet nie zakonotował momentu, kiedy szklanka zsunęła się z blatu. Jej zawartość wylądowała na spodniach Bucky'ego. Mężczyzna wciągnął powietrze szybko i ze zirytowaniem, łapiąc szklankę, zanim ta upadła na podłogę.

– Nie ruszaj się, zajmę się tym – odparł Steve poważnie.

Bucky zmarszczył brwi, ponieważ nie wiedział, co Rogers przez to rozumiał. Blondyn wstał z miejsca i zniknął w kuchni z szybkością światła. Zanim Bucky się zorientował, Steve już wrócił z dość dużą ścierką i zawziętym spojrzeniem. Mężczyzna usiadł tuż koło Barnesa i nachylił się nad rozlanym mlekiem (lub bardziej dosłownie, nachylił się nad kroczem przyjaciela), a następnie zaczął mocno pocierać materiał.

– Nie będzie nawet plamy.

Bucky prawie się zakrztusił.

– Steve, nie...

– Nie martw się, zaraz możemy zacząć od początku.

– Steve! – Brunet starał się upomnieć Rogersa, ale z jego ust wydostał się dźwięk na granicy stłumionego jęku.

Rogers nie uznał tego za nic niepokojącego, a jedynie zwykłe zirytowanie, więc kontynuował.

– Myślę, że trochę nasiąknęło, ponieważ zwiększa się objętościowo, ale zawsze możesz pożyczyć moje spodnie.

– To nie to – warknął Bucky. – Litości, Steve, mógłbyś się pospieszyć lub chociaż...

Wtedy zza rogu wyszli Clint i Tony. Ich wcześniejsza rozmowa została przerwana przez to, co zobaczyli, a mianowicie nachylonego nad kroczem Bucky'ego Steve'a. Barnes miał głowę odchyloną do tyłu i przyspieszony oddech, a nawet lekko odznaczającą się wypukłość między nogami.

Steve natychmiast podskoczył do góry. Zorientował się wreszcie, co zaszło w ciągu ostatnich paru minut, a jego twarz natychmiast zrobiła się mocno czerwona. Clint i Tony spojrzeli po sobie, po czym Stark zaczął się naprawdę mocno śmiać. Hawkaye poszedł jego śladem i oboje zgięli się wpół z rozbawienia.

– Steve, chłopie, trzeba było powiedzieć, że potrzebujecie odrobiny prywatności – powiedział Tony, pokonując ogarniające go rozbawienie.

– To, to wcale nie tak, jak myślicie.

– Ale wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że prędzej czy później do tego dojdzie – dodał Clint.

– Co? – dopytywał się zmieszany Steve.

Stark pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Kto w końcu wygrał zakład?

Clint tylko przewrócił oczami.

– Zgadnij!

– Naprawdę? Znowu Nat?

– Ona umie zmierzyć napięcie seksualne w dokładności do trzech miejsc po przecinku.

– Wciąż mam wrażenie, że tak naprawdę już dawno sprzedała duszę diabłu.

– Nie zdziwiłbym się – odparł Clint, sięgając po miskę ze stołu. – Chodź, mamy ciastka, możemy iść. A tak w ogóle to powinieneś wreszcie wtajemniczyć Steve'a, że ta akcja z oreo to tylko głupia reklama.

Stark wzruszył ramionami.

– On teraz ma ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie – odparł, mrugając w kierunku Bucky'ego, który przez ten cały czas jedynie ze zdumieniem wpatrywał się w zaistniałą sytuację.

Kiedy Tony i Clint już wyszli, w pokoju zaległa nieprzyjemna cisza. Buck czekał, aż Steve zdecyduje się odezwać, a Rogers z kolei jedynie pragnął zapaść się pod ziemię z zażenowania.

– Więc – zaczął niepewnie.

– Tak?

– Nie chciałem, żeby to tak wyszło – wyznał Steve, nieśmiało zerkając w kierunku wypukłości na spodniach Bucky'ego.

Brunet wzruszył ramionami.

– Szkoda.

– Szkoda?

– Wiesz, mam mokre spodnie, a ty mi zaproponowałeś całkiem niedawno, że pomożesz mi coś na to poradzić. Teraz jestem trochę rozczarowany.

– Buck, to nie jest śmieszne.

– Nie stresuj się, Steve – odparł Barnes, przysuwając się trochę bliżej przyjaciela. Przez to Steve wstał z miejsce i zawędrował do kanapy nieopodal, a Bucky bez jakichkolwiek zahamowań poszedł za nim.

Rogers pokręcił głową.

– Nie myślisz trzeźwo. To pewnie przez te hormony, ja naprawdę nie chciałem doprowadzić do czegoś takiego. Po prostu myślałem, że jeśli będziesz wiedział o tym ciastku, które jest podobno teraz takie ważne, to poczujesz się lepiej w naszej grupie i... To jak zwykle nie wyszło tak, jak planowałem.

– Ciastko to bzdura.

– Nie mów tak.

– A ty powinieneś przestać się wszystkim przejmować.

Bucky objął go nagle w pasie i popchnął na kanapę, po czym złączył ich usta. Był przygotowany na to, że może zostać odrzucony. Zdziwił się, że Steve faktycznie odwzajemnił pocałunek, a nawet wplótł palce w jego długie, brązowe włosy. Ich puls tańczył jak szalony. Bucky z dziwacznej pozycji, w jakiej wylądowali na kanapie, przesunął się tak, aby usiąść na kolanach Steve'a i jeszcze bardziej zmniejszyć ich dystans.

Nagle ktoś po raz kolejny wszedł do pokoju.

Bucky nie chciał przestawać. Całowanie Steve'a było czymś, czego nigdy nie mógł mieć dość, choćby było chaotyczne i o wiele zbyt szybkie niż powinno. Rogers jednak oderwał się od niego ze strachu przed byciem przyłapanym na czymś tak nieodpowiednim.

Tony stanął na środku pokoju, jak gdyby nigdy nic i westchnął.

– Chyba nie zamierzacie się pieprzyć na mojej kanapie, co? Nie po to przydzieliłem wam wszystkim sypialnie – stwierdził z lekkim zirytowaniem, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyjął coś z kieszeni. – To prezent od Clinta.

Rzucił paczkę prezerwatyw w ich kierunku. Steve był na tyle rozkojarzony, że nawet nie pomyślał o złapaniu ich. Zamiast tego, kwadratowe opakowanie uderzyło go prosto w czoło.

– Miłej zabawy. Tylko pamiętajcie, jeśli poplamicie moją kanapę, będziecie jutro czyścić ją własnymi szczoteczkami do zębów, póki nie będzie idealnie czysta – ostrzegł ich Stark. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł z pokoju tak szybko jak się w nim znalazł.

Steve niepewnie podniósł prezerwatywy.

– Jeśli Tony myślał, że to śmieszne...

– To akurat będzie potrzebne – odparł Bucky niezrażony. – Mógłbym go też zapytać, czy nie ma jakiegoś lubrykanta na zbyciu, ale myślę, że z tym już sobie sami poradzimy.

Policzki Steve'a znów przybrały żywo czerwony kolor. Bucky pocałował lekko jeden z nich i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Kto by pomyślał, ile zawirowań przyniosą te cholerne ciastka.


End file.
